The present invention relates to a laser-warning method and a laser-warning apparatus, which is intended to warn of laser light from a laser beam source which is used for guiding projectiles, missiles and the like, for example laser light from a pulsed laser beam which is directed towards a target area.
Laser-warning devices are mounted on tanks for example, with the purpose of warning the crew that they may be exposed to threat. The threat can consist of a rocket which is directed towards its target by a laser pointer.